the black star
by Messenger-angel-of-hope
Summary: set 292 years after atem left yugi and the hikaris are hikari-vamps and fell like nothing mattewrs when the gang returns say hi to the rein karnates of the yugioh heros and a few vilins rated m DISCONTINUED


**The black star**

Summary yami is a normal six teen year old he lives in a remote town next to the ocean that is terrorized by 50 vampires when he is kidnapped by the leader what will happen?

Chapter 1 terms and characters

This story is a tad off yugi is a shifter/vampire king the people he controls use a different way of talking so as to say what the mean in as few words as possible

Turn: 1 year

Hand of turns: 5 years

A boy of 3 scars: a fifteen year old male (boys are marked every 5 years so as to show there age)

A girl of 5 classes: every 3 years girls go to a class to learn how to be a wife and what her role in life is

A slave-boy: a small male with little muscle usually given as gifts to the vampires

Slave prince: the second born /turned of the king they can never be king they are turned or let live for the soul propose of pleasuring the first ( if the first dies one of the boys of 3 scars is taken and turned by the kings dad

Blood moon : night of the vampires counsel (they do all jobs relating to the humans on this day)

Yugi: 314 years old has black hair with amethyst tips that normaly streach up in to a star paternand gold bangs his eyes are large and amethyst he is roughly 5.0 in height he spent all his life learning how to be a pleasure to others he was abused from turning and as the slave-prince he is considered a pet.

Jonoiche: 315 years old is a slave-boy from turning because while he is a good sizes he is also beautiful with his gold hair and amber eyes he is roughly 5.6 and has been taught that he is a object also abused from turning and is treated as a pet

Ryou: 314 years old is a slave-boy from turning because he is slightly small a 5.2 he is also beautiful with his unruly white/blond hair and soft aquamarine eyes and has been taught that he is a object also abused from turning and is treated as a pet

Malik: 314 years old is a slave-boy from turning because he is slightly small a 5.4 he is also beautiful with his unruly strawberry blond hair and sharp lilac eyes and has been taught that he is a object also abused from turning and is treated as a pet

Tea : 314 years old is a slave-girl from turning because she is slightly small a 5.3 she is also beautiful with her soft brown curly hair and soft Safire eyes and has been taught that she is a object also abused from turning and is treated as a pet

Ushino: 4016 years old king of the shifters/vampires intimidating at 6.3 with black hair that falls perfectly around his face and cold, dark, and evil red/black eyes. He takes pleasure in torturing his slave/younger brother.

Keith : 4015 years old high priest intimidating at 6.1 with dirty blond hair that falls perfectly around his face and cold, dark, and evil blue/black eyes. He takes pleasure in torturing his slave

Leveski: 4015 years old best friend of the king intimidating at 6.0 with short black hair and cold, dark, and evil green/black eyes. He takes pleasure in torturing his slave

Devon: 4015 years old best friend of the king intimidating at 6.2 with short grey hair and cold, dark, and evil purple/black eyes. He takes pleasure in torturing his slave

Simon: 50025 years old kings dad short and bad to the bone no hair (basically the stereotypical vamp) loves torturing some one

Atem: 15 years old reusable height at 5.5 has black hair with crimson tips that normally streatch up in to a star pattern gold bangs that shot back into his hair his eyes are a breath taking crimson will be the king soon

Akefa: 15 years old best friend of the soon to be king intimidating at 5.8 with white/blond/silver hair and warm emerald green eyes

Mariku: 15 years old best friend of the soon to be king intimidating at 5.7 with sandy blond hair and warm chestnut brown eyes

Seth : 15 years old soon to be high priest intimidating at 6.1 with chestnut brown hair that falls perfectly around his face and ice blue eyes.

Chapter 2 prolog

This town was once a great city. But that all changed 300 years ago the first warning was when 5 children went missing; all high scholars yugi mouton, tea smith, Jonoiche wheeler and Ryou Bakura, and Malik Ishtar. too months later the town was terrorized by a serial killer the town people grew afraid until messages started showing up in the town square with peoples names on them and instructions on what to do every blood moon at first they only had to give one person at a time and the city was left alone but when it got to were they did it with out question the murderer started asking for once every there blood moons once they did this without question it went to 2 sacrifices all the time after that it kept escalating till there were only 30 adults 20 teens 10 preteens and 40 babies the mystery massager left this note on a wall

The people of domino went as they were told and met the king and his court the men had all the children come forward all that were between 15 and 19 were marked with 3 scars and told that they were a boy of 3 scars and some amount of turns ( 15 is 3 scars 16 3 scars an a turn ect.) boys between 10 and 14 were boys of 2 scars and some amount of turns boys between 5 and 9 were boys of 1 scar all that were younger were no scars

All girls were brought forward next the girls above 15 were herded in to a cage the king asured the people that the girls were not going to die merely taken away to be educated and thhen he told the vilagers that any girl that was left needed to be going to the new school that would start that night

So the villagers went home after ward

At the castle

The girls were brought to the dungeon were they were chained to the wall a man with black hair and orange eyes came in "hello girls I know some of you have been told you're a person not a thing but I'm here to tell you your not. here you will taught how to survive in the new world" he said as he walked in to the center of the room he looked around and pointed at a 19 year old " how about I start with you" he said reaching up he unchained her he smirked dragging her form the room soon here cries echoed through the dungon he dragged her back in and chained her up again he did this to every girl then herded them in to a van that took them home

Chapter 1

Yugi was walking home with his friends Ryou, Malik and Joe when 8 large strong men captured them knocking them unconscious when they woke they were in a dungeon a man with black hair and evil red eyes explained they would be the king and his friends personal slaves then smirking the man dragged yugi in to a side room in the center of the room was a bed attached to the bed were chains yugi tried to fight the man but he was to weak and was easily through on to the bed the impact stunned yugi for a second and that was all his captor needed fast as lightning he chained yugi to the bed. yugi yanked on the chains but that didn't do a thing his captor chuckled at his attempts to get free then he picked up a sharp but short knife he sliced of yugi's close finding it funny when yugi streaked in indignation he then un dressed him self smirking as yugi paled and started shaking when he finally understood what was going to happen to him the man climbed up On the bed

(caution r'pe starts here)

yugi struggled franticly but the chains were way to strong the man forced his lips on yugi murmuring "bite me and I'll make sure it lasts longer and I'll beat you." Then he forced his tongue in yugi's mouth yugi's attempts to pull away were futile the man ground his naked member against yugi's. yugi jerked in fear chuckling the man stopped his attack and crawled up yugi's chest till he was kneeling above his head grabbing yugi's jaw he forced it open and shoved his member in he let go of yugi's mouth expecting yugi to get the hint and deep throat his member but yugi just tried to pull away "close you mouth and suck" he snarled yugi shock his head the man sent his mind in to the boys forcing him to close his mouth gently and suck on the man's member groaning the man started thrusting in to the boys mouth becoming hard quickly he felt the boy fighting to open his mouth and try to get away he held the boys action in check and when he came he forced the boy to swallow all of it he then let the boy release him crawling bake down he slammed in to he boys entrance moaning at the wet tight heat yugi screamed as his virginity was stolen the man again released. This time in yugi he puled out and snapped his fingers redressing him and yugi also healing yugi

(end of r'pe)

Yugi shout up in his soft heather bed panting erratically, his head whipping from side to side as he looked for the man in his night mare, clutching his chest in terror. Taking a deep breath he reassured him self that his nightmare was over. Slowly, gracefully, and silently he rose out of bed on to the flour. With feather light footsteps he walked to the large window in his room silently he climbed up onto the powder purple seat, and arranged his clothes correctly adjusting his earrings so that they hung correctly catching the moon light and bouncing it back the simply sat there for a second as he got comfortable he tucked his legs beside his bottom letting the moon light illuminate the lilac tunic he wore, he looked out at the once beautiful city of domino; the place were he and his beloved yami had won the title of king of games, and were he'd left his grandfathers body as he sail to duelist kingdom to save his soul, were he'd meet all his friends Mai, serenity, duke, Seto, Mokuba, Rachel, and Ryou, Honda, Joe, Tea, yami-no-Bakura, and yami-no-yugi, and yami-no-Malik he thought of all he and his friend went through and were he'd buried his grand fathers limp corpus with his friend that first spring after yami left as the cherry blossoms fell he cried for his life from before that night. back when he was a semi normal child back when all that mattered was if he would be able to pay rent cause his grand father had died two weeks after the ceremonial duel or even better back to when yami took care of him and he had all he cold ever want ether way he missed his home and his freedom. But the father of the king had decided to changed him and made him the slave prince and all his friends slaves as well. He'd been raped once a night since his changing but none stuck as long as the night he lost his virginity it had been 1 year after yami-no-yugi had moved on and left him he'd finally gone out with his friends for a pick-me-up. Tears slid down his cherubic face as he remembered his beloved yami. He had wished for it to be yami that took _**it**_from him not Ushino he felt anger pain and misery he wished Ushino would die and leave him be. Then a siren sounded from the other room and red lights flashed. Yugi sat still, uncaring, and enraptured in the degrading city of domino and his memories until the chestnut haired doctor came in with blank eyes to say "Heba sir" ( he might be the slave prince but he out ranks almost every one) "the king, your brother/master is dead." He bowed his head in mock sadness. Yugi turned away from the window slowly, smiled sadly and asked "does this mean I get a break from abuse?" he tilted his head as if confused the doctor nodded solemnly "until a suitable heir comes along; yes" then the 5 closest to the king stumbled in and collapsed on the floor and died the doctor diagnosed it as drinking from hikaris that weren't theirs. Yugi dressed in his royal robes of pure white sighing they really clashed with his hair then he slipped on a amethyst cape he strode out of his room to see the high court

Later

The high court sat around a big table discussing the diagnoses yugi and his friends sat calmly amongst them yugi a the head of the table and Joe was in his white robes and powder blue sash that turned in to a cape sitting 1 seat off to yugi's right acrose from him was Mokiba in his soft green robe Ryou sat one seat down from him in his white robe with a powder red sash and cape Malik right across from him in his white robes with a gold sash/cape "how was it hikari blood poisoning? they only drank from their slaves …well the slave prince in the kings example and 2 slaves in kieth's but still they haven't drank from hikaris or former hikaris." the high court member with black strait hair said yugi stood up unafraid as he ranked these buffoons "I am a hikari as is each of my friends our yami's left and moved on the year before you kidnapped us we were celebrating the anniversary of the day they showed up that night and Mokiba was the younger brother of a yami " the court looked as if it had been struck 10 eyes stared in horror at yugi and the other hikaris that had stood with him and Mokiba. Taking in what he'd just said they straitened up and said "be that as it may but we are now without a king as you are not eligible so how do you expect to help hikari" they sneered Smiling he knew he couldn't be king but he could be pharaoh as that was his lineage they did not know it but he had taken the name from his past life "you all now how I immediately knew the name I wanted as did all my friends?" he asked they all nodded despite knowing it was a rhetorical question "well that was our way of warning you that if any thing should happen we could take over. I am or was Heba the consort of pharaoh Atem and so I am a queen or former king meaning I can take ½ the throne and as your laws state I can stop all those in the nation of shifters/vampires at this moment from getting the throne, and I clame the hikari throne for my self until a suitable king can be found ( all hikaris are powerful but they can not go agents there stations completely and a king would be over the hikari pharaoh) " with a smirk he left the room his amethyst robe whipping in his wake his soft foot steps like a whisper the hikaris followed him Joe smirked triumphantly as he followed his light blue robe flickering in the dim light Ryou and Malik Stroud side by side out the door there gold and red sashes flickering together, and after them all of the other hikaris filed out as they followed yugi for now he was the hikari pharaoh smiling they all left

Chapter 3

Atem sighed Akefa and Mariku were arguing again and get this it was about their last life again he and Seth sighed shaking there heads again it was the third time to night Atem glanced at his old enemies Akefa and Mariku none of them were sure what had happened really one second their fighting and Atem wins so Akefa and Mariku are mad and Seth is furious cause in order to win Atem seals his soul away then they are standing in the after life and every one seems to be hiding something and he Akefa Mariku and Seth are all friends and then the fairies tell them that their going back to earth to heal the ones they left and forgot Atem Seth Akefa and Mariku were surprised to say the lest but know they were back and this world sucked but this was were they were needed so to day they'd been out searching for something and something had they found a old game shop that they felt as if they knew that place and they thought of it as a meeting place of some sort and they knew were every thing was supposed to be like it was a common room that they were at all the time in fact they seemed to know the old city better than the village and that made them think that they were alive around the same time of its prime then they fond signs on a few windows saying things like _'the out law'_ and_ 'the tomb keeper'_ and _' priest of games' _and the biggest one _' the king of games'_ with there pictures they went to a working appliance store and looked up _king of games_ a obituary came up it said

_The King of games, the outlaw, the tomb keeper, and the priest of games _ _Yugi motto, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, and Seto Kiaba or big brother _

_Yugi motto was a good friend of mine he loved games to the point a worship he always found it in himself to forgive and help others. he was childish true but him never stopped believing in others he treated all life in high regard and he adored his yami, he and Atem had been together as hikari and yami for two years as had the rest of the hikari and yami's I knew, Ryou and Bakura or Akefa as was his birth name was Malik and Marik or Mariku as was his proper name and my brother and Joe. but when Atem got the chance he and the other yami's left without looking back. Yugi was crushed he loved him with all his heart and would have followed him in to the afterlife if he could have as would me and Joe have followed Seto or Seth as he was once called and Ryou for Bakura or Akefa as was his real name and Malik for Marik or Mariku but or other friends held us back. yugi and the other hikaris suffered because the loss of their other half and I suffered from the loss of my brother who'd raised me it was hikari night or the anniversary of the night they'd found their yami's I was home alone having chosen that night to get the flu bug so I was left by those I love again when my brothers best friends whom had become like brothers to me were kidnapped and probably killed _

_By Mokuba Kiaba _

Atem froze if this was right then all the pieces of the puzzle fell in to place he and Seth Akefa and Mariku might have forgotten the life that the obituary told of but not their hearts "hey guys com read this he called over his shoulder "what pharaoh" the others called eretated he'd been reading this same passage over and over his eyes widening and breathing fasten for 5 minutes "come read this it has answers for every question we have of why we are friend and what the fairies meant when they said your going back to earth to heal the ones you left and forgot and as to who we were when we left them and our new names" he said in a rush the other yami's raced over and read the passage understanding drawing on their faces by the time they'd started toward home it was dark but that didn't scare them they walked home calmly ½ way there they were captured by vampires glaring at them Atem allowed them to take him be cause he like all the rest knew that these men were to strong so he was carted up to the castle were the vamps live a short ugly bald man with black eyes smirked showing his fangs "yesss you all will do nicely" he hissed then Atem Seth Akefa and Mariku were chained to the walls the man lurched over to Mariku "I choossssse you to be the next tomb guardian leader" he hissed then he sank hiss fangs in to Mariku's neck injecting venom turning him in to a vampire he slumped slightly "you will have 10 people working under you here at the castle and a slave


End file.
